In accordance with the present invention, curved jetties are provided to negate the Venturi effect so as to prevent erosion. With the present invention straight jetties are provided with angling or curved ends. Waters rushing out to sea tend to remain in the direction they were travelling in the inlet or when they leave an island end. A Venturi effect is created when the tides push the current through a narrowed inlet and make the water less dense. This is a hydraulic version of a vacuum and it is this phenomenon that draws sand-laden waters into it from nearby and sometimes distant shores. The curved or angled end negates this and the coast-wise current in the swash channel ceases to move towards the inlet. Subsequently every wave pushes sand toward the shore and nature again begins to build the island in the same manner that was done when the barrier reefs were an unbroken chain.
With the present invention the curved jetty creates a naturally sloped beach which is a safe beach so that there are a number of advantages provided. For example, safe swimming is assured near the mouths of rivers and the like. The Venturi effect is negated as, for example, it is ordinarily created when tides run swiftly in or out at the inlets or ends of the causeway. The present invention will eliminate the need for most of the so-called erosion control devices along the shore-line and most of the vegetation such as sea oats and dunes, and there are other advantages and important features of the present invention as subsequently noted in this patent application.
For a better understanding of the present invention together with other and further objects thereof, reference is made to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawing and its scope will be pointed out in the appended claims.